Zombies
by jessicadays
Summary: Jess has an unexpected student in her creative writing class- one who's devoted to his zombie-love triangle mess of a book.


**Chapter One**

**Summary**: Jess has an unexpected student in her creative writing class- one that's devoted to his zombie-love triangle mess of a book. Multi-chapter! Nick x Jess. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own New Girl!

Jessica Day paced around her room, two dresses in hand. After a vigorous half an hour of raiding through her closet she still wasn't sure of which one she would wear to her first day of work; teaching a creative writing class to adults. A job she almost didn't get due to "the red devil in her tummy" and a picture of a puppy in a cup. Frustrated, she slung the dresses over her arms and approached her roommates, all watching a show with great concentration. Stepping in front of the television, she raised the two dresses, hearing the moans and groans of protest.

"Jess, _please _move. You just made us miss a scene and I'd rather be watching The Walking Dead then staring at dresses" Nick huffed, grasping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and shooting her a typical Nick-Miller-turtle face.

Jess turned around, gasping. "Wait…YOU'RE WATCHING THE WALKING DEAD WITHOUT ME? We were supposed to save those to watch as a group. Ohmigod you _all _know I can't watch it alone, it's so scary. The zombies just come out of nowhere like 'whoa, where did you come from, how did you get to my farm? AND JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SAF-"

"Jess, we will re-watch it with you. Just _please_ get to your point."

"Sorry, right! Okay for my first day of work, which dress should I wear?"

"Wait… **those **are your choices?" Schmidt began. "Jess you can't seriously be thinking of wearing a polka dot dress to your job. You're reshaping the minds of adults not teaching children the alphabet. You need something sophisticated with a hint of sexiness. Wear that yellow dress you have, it makes you look teacher-esqe."

"Okay! Thanks, I think? I'll be out in a couple." She said as she walked back into her room.

"I will never understand women and clothes, man. Just put something on and leave. It makes no sense." Winston shook his head taking a chug of beer.

Schmidt scoffed. "Well, you're _obviously_ not sophisticated enough to understand the levels or importance of fashion, Winstonial. Ralph Lauren isn't just a name, it's a _lifestyle_."

Winston and Nick groaned in unison, Nick pointing to the douchebag jar. "Okay as much as I love talking about Ralph whateve-" "_**LAUREN**_!" Schmidt interjected, placing a crumpled $10 bill in the jar. "WHATEVER SCHMIDT." Nick retorted, "CAN WE JUST GET BACK TO THE SHOW ALREADY." Agreeing, the roommates resumed with the occasional shriek from Schmidt whenever someone was torn apart.

A couple minutes later, Jess came out and grabbed her bag on the chair. Noticing her, Nicks attention quickly diverted from the zombies to her. "Wow. Jess you look amazing!" the others turned around and chimed in with wolf whistling and nodding.

A blush crept up on her cheeks and Jess curtseyed. "Aww, thanks you guys. It's not like _too_ sexy right? Like I don't want to give people the wrong impression, you know? Okay well, wish me luck! See you guys in a couple hours!"

"Yeah, see you Jess…." Nick began, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face and a his voice sounding a lot like his 'let the pranks begin' voice, one Jess had grown very accustom to over the past couple months.

Jess froze, hand on the doorknob. "Nick….what are you up to? I know that voice, Mr. Oh-I-Can-Prank-Anyone-at-anytime. Nope, no. Not today Miller. **NO**. "

As Nick continued to grin, Jess turned her attention to Schmidt. Her anxiety was already through the roof and now she had to worry about possibly coming home and finding her bed soaked with urine, or any other pranks Nick was up to was not something she could handle today. "Schmidt, please watch over him….PLEASE. I really have to go, but Nick, seriously, DON'T DO ANYTHING." And with that, she closed the door behind her.

Walking into her classroom, Jess smiled. The room itself was a little small, but nice. It was defiently a room she could work with. Removing a small potted plant, a fuzzy pencil case and an artificial apple that said "Ms Jessica Day – A smile every Day" from her bag she placed them on her desk. Admiring her little additions, Jess took a seat and began to look over the material she would be teaching. In the midst of this, Jess heard a knock on her door. she looked up and saw a tall man with shaggy black hair standing in the doorway. He smiled. "Hi, is this the Adult Creative Writing class?"

"Yes it is! Come in! Hi I'm Jess!" she exclaimed, extending a hand to the man. He took it and smiled. "Lee Connor. Sorry I came early, I wanted to meet the teacher and just get a feel of this place. I like what you did to your desk- very nice" he grinned, examining the apple. Jess laughed. Just as he was about to say something, a couple students walked in and sat down. "I should probably go sit, but nice meeting you Jess." He smiled and sat down. Jess waited a couple more minutes to wait for more students to arrive until she began.

"Hey everyone, you can take a seat anywhere! So, hi, I'm Jessica Day and I will be teaching you creative writing. I'm just going to quickly take attendance and then we can get started."

Grabbing the attendance she began to list all the names occasionally looking up to connect the name to the student, smiling at them and saying a meek "hello". Half way down the list, Jess stopped abruptly looking at the next name. There, on her sheet, underneath a boy named Tommy Lee was a "Nick Miller". No. That wasn't right? She had checked her attendance previously and there was no Nick Miller anywhere. She reread the name once again making sure she wasn't seeing things. Nope. Still Nick Miller. She squinted on eye. Nothing. This was some obviously some kind of mistake, right? Or maybe there was another Nick Miller in LA? It was a big city…. Or maybe she was really tired. Like really tired. Or maybe this was some weird dream where she would- a cough snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up from her sheet and looking back was a class with thoroughly confused looks mirroring hers.

"Are you going to finish attendance? I want to get my writing on." Jess looked up from the confused class and saw Nick leaning in the doorway of the class, the same smirk plastered on his face from previously. Other students glanced between them, looking more confused then ever seeing Jess's shocked face and Nick's cocky grin. "I'm Nick" he stated as he walked in and sat down at a desk near the back of the class. Jess was standing there, attendance in hand glaring at Nick. Realization came over Jess as she snapped out of her trance. So_** this**_ is what Nick had been planning. Well, Jess thought, two could play this game. Changing her glare to a huge grin on her face, she spoke. "Oh Nick Miller, I am _so_ sorry about that." She spoke with fake excitement. "Let's finish up and then we can get started." Raising an eyebrow, he nodded. Jess smiled. Creative writing class had just got a little more interesting.

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's just the beginning! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Reviews make me happy! Chapter 2 up soon! x**


End file.
